Séjour sur terre
by Rumie-chan
Summary: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Szayel sont bloqués dans le monde des humains, en France ! Guidés par trois humaines, ils vont faire le voyage, France/Japon en parcourant le monde ! Quand je dit le monde, c'est vraiment le monde ! Je ne plaisante pas ! ...
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre !!! J'espre que vous passerez tous une bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo  
-Et ben bravo ! Bravo au scientifique le plus merdique du monde ! Tu nous tlport ou ? MERDE !!!  
-Arrte de crier Grimmjow, je supporte mal.  
Vous l'aurez surement devin ? Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Szalel se disputaient. (C'est pas la premire fois...).  
Ils ne se trouvaient pas Karakura...Le dcors tait diffrent et il n'y avait pas autant d'humains...  
Tout avait commenc il y a une heure. Aizen leur avaient demand de se rendre Karakura afin de tenter de s'infiltrer dans le dcore humain pour en connaitre plus sur les intensions d'Urahara. MAIS ! Notre chre scientifique Szalel avait concoct un nouveau portail dit, plus rapide et avec plus de choix sur les lieux. Ils enfilrent alors leur gigais. (Malheureusement pour eux, ils durent garder pour X raison leurs vtements d'origine...) Bref ! Ils se retrouvrent donc dans le nouveau, le magnifique, le prodigieux portail, alors qu'ils marchaient PAF le portail commenait s'crouler derrire eux, comme ils taient dans un gigai, leur pouvoirs leurs taient enlevs ! Ils coururent alors, et l, ils dbouchrent sur une ville inconnu ! Voila !  
Grimmjow s'approcha du premier panneau qu'il vit :  
-Vei...gpi...Peigi...Peigi fronc...Peigi...Froncoise...Peigi...Francoinette....  
-C'est crit quoi ? Demanda Ulquiorra les mains dans les poches.  
-Peigi Francoinette ! Rpta firement Grimmjow.  
-C'est un nom pour le moins...Etrange...  
-Bah c'est ce qui est marqu ! Chuis pas aveugle comme Tousen moi ! Ch'sais lire !  
Ulquiorra ne fit pas attention, Szalel s'approcha d'un pas curieux du panneau :  
-Veigy...Froncesse ! Corrigea t'il.  
-Nan ! Peigi Francoinette ! Rpliqua Grimmjow.  
-Veigy Froncesse ! Insista Szalel.  
-Ch'te dit que c'est Peigy Francoinette ! Pinki !  
-Et bien moi, je te dit que c'est marqu....  
-Veigy-Foncenex. Coupa Ulquiorra.  
-Hein ?!  
-C'est le nom de la cit ou nous nous trouvons.  
-Je le savait...Se vanta Szalel.  
Ulquiorra fit quelque pas devant lui. Il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de vgtation ici. Les maisons taient pour le plus par en bois, et elle taient plus petites qu'a Karakura. C'tait...trange...  
Grimmjow- C'est mortel !  
Szalel- C'est fascinant !  
-Non mais t 'as vue les baraques ! Je donne un coup dedans elles s'effondrent ! C'est trop !!!  
Szalel se pencha au sol, il venait de reprer un groupe de fourmis qui longeait la petite route de campagne ou ils se trouvaient, cot de cette mme route se trouvait un pr ou des cheveux broutaient l'herbes tranquillement.  
-Oh ! Des petits insectes ! Ces crature sont trs intelligente vous savez ! Ils travaillent en colonie ! Et ils peuvent porter des charges trs lourdes ! Ils sont...Ils sont...Fascinants !  
Grimmjow, sans piti se mit sauter sur pauvres fourmis qui bien videmment, furent rduites en pure sous le poids...Imposant de Grimmjow. Il se retourna ensuite vers Szalel, le scientifique avait les larmes aux yeux. ( Pauvre chou !) :  
-Je croyait pendant un instant qu' il y avait un aire de ressemblance avec toi, mais apparemment non...  
-Co...Comment as-tu os !? Hurla Szalel en se redressant.  
-Oh...Sa va...  
-Non ! Ca ne va pas !!!  
-Hm...  
Ils se retournrent et virent Ulquiorra tentant de retirer le bas de sa veste ( Vous savez, les longues queues de pie) de la bouche d'un cheval qui le prenait pour du foin.:  
-Lche-ca, crature rpugnante ! As-tu donc une ide de qui je suis ? S'indigna Ulquiorra en tirant, toujours de son regard impassible. ( Il l'a tout le temps son regard impassible, je prciserait quand il ne l'aura plus de rares moments)  
-Alors Ulquiorra ? Tu t'es fait un compagnon ? Ironisa Grimmjow en s'appuyant sur le poteau qui se trouvait prs de lui.  
-Silence, Grimmjow. Aide moi plutt lui faire lcher prise.  
-Mais c'est quoi d'abor s'te animal ?  
-On dirait un equus cabalus*. Dit Szalel en remontant ses lunettes.  
-Oui, c'est cela. J'aimerait lui faire lcher prise si possible.  
-Pourquoi ? T'es pas bien l ? Demanda Grimmjow avec un grand sourire.  
Ulquiorra ne daigna mme pas le regarder.  
-Il ne faut surtout pas l'nerver en lui retirant son bien ! Intervint Szalel.  
-SON bien ?  
-Oui.  
-Et bien, pardonnez-moi, monsieur le equus cabalus (Comme qu'il retient son nom !?) Mais ceci m'appartient ! C'est Aizen-sama **Tire** lui mme qui me l'a donn **Tire** Alors, rendez **Tire** la **Tire** moi ! **Tire**

SSCCRRAAATTSHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

-Oh...Ma veste...Gmit Ulquiorra en regardant le vtement maintenant tout dchir.  
Et il reste encore srieux !  
-BOUHAHAHAHA AAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'poumona Grimmjow. C'tait trop !  
Il s'approcha lentement d'Ulquiorra histoire de le narguer un peu :  
- Tu vas te faire en-gueu-ler par Aizen !  
Ulquiorra ne fit un nime fois pas attention la remarque. Il soupira quelque peu.

TUT TUT !!

Un bruit de klaxon fit sursauter Grimmjow et Szalel.  
-C'est quoi ca !!?? S'empressa de questionner Grimmjow Szalel.  
-Euh...Sans doute une de ces bestioles volantes que les humains appelle ''oiseau''.  
-Ca fait des bruits comme ca !?  
-Sans doute...  
-Nous n'avons nul le temps de jacasser. Szalel ! Donne moi les pilules d'mes artificielles, il faut retourner au hueco mondo avant que l'oiseau nous voit ! Coupa Ulquiorra en tendant la main Szalel.  
-Ca viens ! Hhmm....Euh...  
-Et bien ?  
-Euh..Je...Je...  
-Bon ! Szalel ! Bouge ton cu ! On a pas que ca foutre !  
-Et bien...''Glups'', je...j'ai...Bgaya Szalel.  
-Hm ? Ulquiorra s'approcha de Szalel lui jetant un regard du genre ''Kess t'as foutu ?''.  
-Et bien....Je les aies oubli...  
-TU QUOI????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Grimmjow en le soulevant par le col.  
-Je les aies oubli...Rpta Buble Gum.  
-MAIS JE SAIS !!! MAIS POURQUOI ??? POURQUOI TU LES AS OUBLIE MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
-J'ai dut les faire tomber...  
-MAIS MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ca va Grimmjow, on a compris. Dit Ulquiorra.  
-Mais comment tu peux rester calme !!!???  
-Il y a forcment une solution pour rentrer. N'est-ce pas Szalel ?  
-Exacte ! Il y en a une. Nous devons retourner Karakura ! On menace l'homme au bob pour qu'il nous ouvre les portail et on retourne au hueco mondo ! Rpondit le scientifique toujours tenu par le col 2 mtres du sol.  
Grimmjow le reposa tout de mme.  
-Donc, on doit aller Karakura pieds ? Rsuma Ulquiorra.  
-Oui !  
-Ca n'a pas l'aire trs compliqu tout ca !  
-Ok ! On y va alors !  
-Oui.

Ils allrent se mettre en marche quand Grimmjow vit des regards qu'il n'aimait pas trop se poser sur lui. Des ''humaines'' les fixaient avec intention l'aire de dire ''C'est qui ces trois bouffons ?''.  
-Ggrr...Kess qu'elles ont ces trios l nous regarder comme ca !? Marmonna Grimmjow.  
-Hhmm..Des humaines...Se dit Ulquiorra. Elles connaissent surement mieux la rgion que nous...Elles vont tres nos guides !  
Il s'approcha alors d'elles. Elles reculrent d'un pas, les yeux exorbits par ces tranges visiteurs.  
Au milieu du groupe se tenait une jeune fille, grande de taille, les cheveux bruns longs, un sert tte noir sur la tte, les yeux marron fonc. A gauche, un blonde, environ le mme ge que l'autre, les yeux bleu, un petit aire enfantin sur le visage. Et a droite, une autre jeune fille pareillement g que les deux autres, avec de longs cheveux chtains, les yeux noisette.  
En voyant qu'ils s'approchait d'un peu trop prs son gout, celle du milieu attrapa les deux autres par les poignais et leur murmura :  
-Ne faites surtout pas attention eux ! Ce sont peut tre des pdophiles dguis en clown !  
-Toi et tes penses ! J'aime bien leur look moi ! Protesta celle qui se trouvait droite.  
-Moi je hait les clowns !!! Gmit l'autre.  
Ulquiorra les voyant acclrer le pas fit de mme, suivit de Grimmjow et Szalel :  
-Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Se dit tout haut la blonde.  
-J'en sais rien, mais surtout, pas un seul regard...Leur murmura la brune.  
-H ! Femmes ! Les arrta Ulquiorra.  
Elles stopprent leur marche.  
Elles se retournrent .  
-Oui ? Demanda la chataigne.  
-Approchez.  
Elle allait s'excuter quand la brune la retint :  
-Et pourquoi ? On se connait ?  
-Non, mais vous allez nous aider !  
-Hein ?  
-Je rpte, vous allez nous aider.  
-On a entendu...Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
-Un peu ! S'interposa Grimmjow en s'avanant son tour vers les filles qui se demandaient pourquoi ces clown auraient besoin de leur aide.  
-Roo...Des humaines ! L, devant moi ! Dit Szalel.  
-Mais...Il a les cheveux roses !!! Se dit la blonde.  
-Euh...Humaines ? Rpta la chtaigne.  
-Oui. Femmes. Vous allez nous guider travers votre pays jusqu'a Karakura. Voyez-vous. Nous sommes des espadas gar suite une mauvaise manipulation de portail temporel entre nos deux mondes. Nous devons retourner Karakura sur le champ. Et notre grand malheur, nous sommes galement priv de notre force.  
-Mais...Mais on ne vous connait pas ! Nous ne sommes que de pure lycennes ! Rentrant du bus et...  
-Bus ? Rpta Grimmjow.  
-Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un bus ? Demanda Ulquiorra.  
-Euh...Ben...C'est un moyen de transport...Rpondit la blonde. ( Excusez les rptitions)  
Szalel s'empressa de sortir un papier et un crayon de sa poche et griffonner la dfinition dessus.  
-Alors comme ca, cette oiseau qui faisait ''tut tut'', ca s'appelle un bus ? Reprit Grimmjow.  
-Euh...Non en fait...Mais...Attendez ! Vous savez pas ce qu'est un bus !? Et vous...Vous tes des espadas ? Portail temporel ? Euh...Vous...Vous tes...Des clowns d' Espagne ! Dit la brune.  
-Euh...Espagne ? Ca ce mange ? Redemanda Grimmjow.  
-Mais non ! D'ou est-ce que vous venez....  
-Vous me fatiguez femmes. J'en ai assez de rpter toujours les mme choses.  
-Mais...M...Mais....  
-Il n'y pas de ''mais''. C'est un ordre que nous vous donnons. Femmes...  
Glups

oOoOoOoOoO  
Aprs maintes et maintes rflexions.  
-Bon...D'accore....Sa va, on va vous aider retourner l-bas...  
-Ah ! Tout de mme !!!  
-Bien...Allons-y.  
-Attendez ! Les retinrent t'elles.  
-Quoi....ENCORE !? S'impatienta Grimmjow.  
-Euh...Karakura...C'est au Japon...On est Veigy.*..En France.  
-Et alors ?  
-Le Japon est situ plusieurs milliers de kilomtres d'ici. Ajouta la chtaigne.  
-Oh...Pas grave ! On y va pieds ! Vous nous guiderez ! Dit Ulquiorra qui ne semblait pas drang.  
-Beuh...  
-Avancez, femmes ! Nous n'avons pas que ca faire !  
-Mais...nos parents...Ils ne sont pas au courants...  
-Parents ? Rpta Szalel.  
-Ca, ca se mange !! Hurla Grimmjow.  
-Non.  
-Fait chier !  
-On peux au moins leur laisser un petit mot ?  
-Mh...Si vous voulez mais dpchez vous, femmes !  
-Euh, vous savez messieurs...( Elles ne savaient comment s'adresser ces visiteurs tout de mme imposant) vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prnoms...  
-Et quels sont t'ils ?  
-Clara. (Sans commentaires) Dclara la brune.  
-Lorena. Ajouta la blonde.  
-Lauren. Dit la chtaigne.  
-Ok...Moi c'est Grimmjow, le pink c'est Szalel et le blas pale comme un cu c'est Ulquiorra.  
-Epargne nous tes commentaires, Grimmjow. Dit Ulquiorra.  
-D'a...Core...Se dirent les filles.

_Chre papa/maman :__  
__Nous partons en voyage scolaire l'imprvu, ne vous inquitez pas. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, vtements de rechange, brosse dents ect..._  
_Nous reviendront vite ! Nous allons au mont blanc ! C'est la prof de go qui a prvu le voyage ! Gnial non ? Nos camarades aussi nous accompagne videmment ! Ils sont trs spciaux ! &%**"!!)5&4 !!_

**-Grimmjow ! Regardez ce que vous venez de me faire crire ! Se plaignit Clara.******

_Bref, nous allons bien nous amuser, j'en suis sure ! Je vous embrasse bien fort !!_  
_Clara._

**-J'ai fini ! Dclara t'elle.****  
****-Nous aussi ! Dirent les deux autres.**  
**-Bien. Allons-y. Femmes.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fin du premier chapitre ! Il est long hein ? J'espre qu'il vous plu et que vous avez prit plaisir le lire !**  
**A bientot !**  
***-Equus cabalus signifit cheval.**  
***- Veigy se trouve en france vers le lac lman.**


	2. Money money !

Chapitre 2 ! Je vous souhaite tous une bonne lecture !

=======================================================

Donc, nos protagonistes marchaient de l'avant pour quitter le petit village de campagne ou ils s' taient retrouvs.  
Ils passaient prs d'un grand champ de bl, marchant au bord de la route caillouteuse. Grimmjow n'avait fait que se plaindre pendant le peux de trajet qu'ils avaient fait, Szaele s'arrtait toutes les 5 minutes pour examiner des insectes, Ulquiorra n'avait daign rien dire, quand au filles, elles se demandaient comment elles allaient se sortir de l :

-Bon, coutez moi....Murmura Clara en faisant signe ses amies de se rapprocher. On va s'enfuir, ils ne croient quand mme pas qu'ils vont nous emmener avec eux !?  
-T'as raison. Firent t'elles en hochant la tte.  
-Non mais, regardez-les...Avec leurs p'tits air de dbiles mentaux l....Surtout le blanc becque, avec ses grands airs suprieurs...Ils veulent nous faire aller jusqu'au Japon en plus....Je vous jure...Rajouta t'elle en leur jetant un mauvais il.  
-Ok, bon alors a trois, on senfuit ! Dclara Lauren.  
-Oui ! Approuva Lorena.  
-ok...1...

Elles se mirent en position de course, dos au arrancars qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqu leur mange :

-2....Tr....  
-Vous croyez aller ou comme cela, femmes ? Les coupa une voix sourde.  
-Glups...  
-Mon...Monsieur Ulquiorra....  
-Vous vouliez vous enfuir ? Demanda celui-ci en s'approchant d'elles avec un regard de glace.  
-Euh...Et bien....  
-On...  
-Oui ! Cria Lauren.  
-C'est...  
-Vrai ! Approuvrent les deux autres.  
-N'avez-vous donc pas entendue l'ordre que je vous ai donn ?  
-Mais ca ne se fait pas enfin de donner un ordre comme ca enfin ! Intervint Clara.  
-Et pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Ulquiorra.  
-Mais...Parce que...Parce que NAN ! S'cria Lorena.

Grimmjow intervint :

-Bon...Ecoutez ! Faite pas chier ! On a besoin de vous pour retourner notre piaule ! Alors vous bougez votre cul et vous nous suivez !  
''Quelle vulgarit'' pensrent t'elles.  
-Et puis d'abord, comment voulez vous qu'on vous suive si vous voulez que ce soit nous qui vous montre le chemin !? Demanda Clara.  
-Elles n'ont pas tort ! S'interposa Szaele.  
-Ta gueule Szaele ! Cracha Grimmjow en le poussant. Le scientifique resta tout seul dans son coin...  
-Bref. Ecoutez nous femmes, nous ne savons absolument...presque...rien de votre monde, nous avons besoin de guide.  
-Mais...Vous ne connaissez RIEN de ''notre monde'' ? Demanda Lorena avec de grand yeux.  
-Presque rien. Corrigea Ulquiorra.  
-Mais enfin... ???

-Mais szayel casse toi tu pue !!! Hurlait Grimmjow en prenant un aire dgout.

Ils se retournrent, Szaele tait couvert d'une paisse couche de boue qu'il avait apparemment dgot dans une grosse flaque prs de la route :

-Mais, Grimmjow ! Allons ! Pas de quoi s'affoler ! C'est avec ca que certains humains se lave ! Entirement naturel ! Affirma t'il.  
-Mais...Ca...C'tait l'poque de Cro-Magnon ! S'crirent le filles.  
-Il est dgueu ce mec ! Pensa Lorena, en plus, il est rose !!!  
-Kro-meugnon ? Rpta (Mal) Grimmjow.  
-Nan !  
-Szaele, va donc te rincer dans ce bassin ou il semble y avoir un peu d'eau propre. Dclara Ulquiorra en dsignant une fontaine d'eau normalement faite pour que les voyageurs s'y dsaltre.  
-Mais c'est naturel je vous dit !  
-Ca pue surtout !! Cria Grimmjow en le jetant dans la fontaine gele, ce qui fit grimacer l'octavo.

Les filles se runirent nouveau :

-Vous croyez que c'est une blague ? Demanda Clara.  
-Si c'est une blague, ces mecs sont bon art ! Renchrie Lauren.  
-Moi j'ai quand mme un doute....Sur le fait que ca doit une blague...Ils ont l'air srieux...  
-Les filles...Imagin...Que on accepte de les accompagner. Commena Clara.  
-Toi aussi tu commence le penser ?  
-Ouai...Ces mecs, si ils disent vrai, ils ne pourront jamais se dbrouiller, et bonjours les embtements ! Ils n'on pas l'aire spcialement violent...(A voir...). Et si on est ensemble ? Et de toute manire, si il nous arrive quelque chose, on pourra toujours crier, il y aura forcment quelqu'un. Continua t'elle.  
-Oui...On le fait ? Demanda Lauren.  
-On le croit bien continurent les autres.

Elles se serrrent ensemble les mains en signe d'accore, prirent une grande respiration, se retournrent et...Dcouvrir leurs ''ravisseurs'' dans la fontaine ! Enfin, seulement Szaele et Ulquiorra, Grimmjow restait au bord mais semblait bien se marrer...

-Mais qu ?

Ulquiorra tentait dsesprment de ''fuir'' mais tait retenue de force par Grimmjow. (Je prcise bien qu'ils sont dans des gigais, ils n'ont plus leur masque (Mais toujours leur stigmate) et ils n'ont plus leur force d'arrancar, par consquent, Ulquiorra tait plus maigre que Grimmjow, donc c'est ce dernier qui l'emporte)  
-Alors la p'tite chauve-souris est tomb de son perchoir !? Ironisa t'il en lui plongeant la tte sous l'eau.  
-Glpu...Glups glup !

Doucement, Lorena s'approcha du champ de bataille :

-Si il vous plait, messieurs ? Ecoutez nous...Messieurs ?

Ulquiorra sortit la tte de l'eau, donna une claque a Grimmjow et tenta une nouvelle chappatoire. (Il est rest srieux attention !)

-Oh...Messieurs ? Arrtez et coutez nous si il vous plait...''Rien'', messieurs ? ''Rien''.....Elle serra les poings :  
STOP !!!!!! Hurla t'elle.

Ils arrtrent.

-Merci.

Ulquiorra vida ses joues de l'eau qui y tait entre et russi enfin sortir de l'eau.

-Oui, femme ?  
-(Il fait comme si de rien n'tait !)- Nous...Nous acceptons de vous guider !  
-Bien...Murmura t'il en leur tournant le dos. Allons y.

Szaele s'empressa de sortir de l'eau et de le suivre sans dire un mot, il venait de se prendre l'humiliation de sa vie, pareil pour Ulquiorra.

-Mais...Vous tes tout mouillez... Leur fit remarquer Clara. Vous ne voulez pas faire scher vos vtement ?  
-Inutile. Ils scheront d'eux mme.  
-Mais...Vous allez attraper froid tout les deux...  
-Arrte de t'en faire pour eux femme ! T'es chiante ! Lcha Grimmjow les mains dans les poches.

Clara se sentie assez bless par cette phrase qu'il venait de dire. Elle dtestait qu'on lui parle comme ca.  
Ses amies la regardrent tristement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivrent a un carrefour, il venaient de quitter le village pour arriver en plein milieu de la rue d'un autre village proche, mais qui semblait plus urbain, des bus arrivait leurs arrts, les voitures roulaient bruyamment sur l'paisse route de goudron noir, dans tout les sens se trouvaient de petites boutiques, bureau de tabacs, mini march ect....

-Putain ! On est ou l !? Demanda bruyamment Grimmjow en se grattant la tte.  
-A Vesena*. Dit Lorena.  
-Je vois. Murmura Ulquiorra.  
-Il faudrait aller la gare de Genve...On pourra prendre le train pour Paris, et prendre l'avion pour le Japon ! Dit Lauren.  
-Parfait !!! S'cria Szalel, on va visiter ! Fascinant !  
-Gn...Grommela Lorena.  
-Mais...On a pas d'argent....Dit Clara. Comment tu veux qu'on paye tout ca !?  
-Aie....  
-Il faudrait peut tre trouver la banque, on pourra peut tre retirer de l'argent. Proposa Lorena.  
-Parfait. Ou ce trouve cet endroit appel ''banque'' ? Demanda Ulquiorra en regardant autour de lui.  
-Euh...Mince...J'ai oubli ! Se plaignit Clara en passant sa main sous sa nuque.  
-Pas grave ! J'ai un plan ! Dclara Grimmjow.  
-Je m'attends au pire...Pensa Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se planta alors en plein milieu de la route en hurlant :  
-Est-ce que les imbciles d'Humains qui sont ici peuvent nous filler l'info ''Ou se trouve la blank'' ?  
-''Banque'' !  
-C'est ca...

Les automobiles se contentrent de klaxonner, un jeune d'environ 16 ans ouvrit les vitres de sa voiture :

-Tu bouge ton cul papy !?  
-Papy !? Se vexa Grimmjow. A oui ? Je vais lui faire comprendre la vie, moi ! Sa mre ne pourra mme pas le reconnaitre ! Dit t'il en relevant ses manches et en s'approchant dangereusement du mec qui s'empressa de refermer sa vitre .  
Grimmjow allait cogner sur la voiture mais Clara lui retint le bras.

-Non ! Si il te plait, Grimmjow ! Arrtes ! Il ne faut pas faire ca ici ! (On les fait se tutoyer sinon...)  
-Oh ! Mais dgage femme ! Tu vois pas que je me dfoule l ?!  
-Tu...Tu pourras te dfouler euh...Ailleurs ! Mais pas ici et pas maintenant !  
-Grimmjow...L'interpella Ulquiorra comme lui dire de revenir.

Il grogna mais obis.

-Tient ! Une vielle dame ! On va le lui demander....

Grimmjow se prcipita vers elle.

-....Gentiment.....

-H ! Mm ! Lui dit Grimmjow en se plantant devant elle. La vielle dame en question portait une petite paire de lunette ronde, un chapeau avec des fleure artificielles ainsi qu'un sac main qu'elle tenait des deux mains, elle tait petite et trs courb par la vieillesse :  
Grimmjow continua :

-...Tu saurais pas ou se trouve la banque, la vieille !?

La ''vieille'' ajusta ses lunettes en regardant son interlocuteur, celui-ci la regardait d'un air du genre ''File moi ton frique mm''

-Oh ! Goujat ! S'cria t'elle en sortant une bombe lacrymogne de son sac. Elle appuya dessu.

-AAHHH !!! PUTAIN !!! MES YEUX !!!! Hurla Grimmjow sous l'effet intense du gaz.

Voyez le dcor au milieu de la rue, un mec au cheveux bleu hurlant la mort, et une mm serrant les poings le frappant avec son sac. Ya de quoi se poser des question non ?

-On ne les cannaient pas...Pensrent les autres qui assistaient la scne.

La vielle dame saisi fermement son sac et...PAF ! Dans les bijoux ! (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cri, super aigue !

Grimmjow se roula sur le sol en se tenant la ou sa faisait mal.

Mm elle, reprit tranquillement son chemin. Elle fut tout de mme arrt par Ulquiorra qui lui reposa la question, elle lui rpondit sans hsitation.

-C'est par l jeune homme ! Dit t'elle.

Ulquiorra ne daigna mme pas la remercier.

-Oh...Les jeunes ! Avait t'elle glouss.

Ulquiorra passa devant Grimmjow-

Lve toi Grimmjow.

-J'aimerais....T'y...Voir....Toi....Bgaya t'il toujours a terre.

Une fois que les ''bijoux'' de Grimmjow eurent retrouvs leurs places. Le groupe se dirigea vers la banque.

Devant la banque :

-Trs bien, entrons. Dclara Ulquiorra.  
-Attends ! Le retint Lauren. Nous n'avons pas de carte de crdit ! Rien ! On ne peux pas retirer de l'argent comme ca !  
-On fous quoi alors ? Demanda Grimmjow.  
-Hm...J'ai peut tre une ide ! Dit Clara.  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Szalel.  
-Risqu....Mais faut tenter....

Ils s'approchrent tous d'elle.

-Alors...Voila comment nous allons procder....

Plus tard....

-On tait vraiment oblig de prendre des pistolets en plastique ? Demanda Lorena.  
-Mais c'est le plan ! Objecta Clara. Bon, vous l'avez compris ? Grimmjow, t'es le super mchant baraqu...  
-Ouai ! C'est mon qui ai le pistolet ! Je vais le dgommer !!  
-Nan...C'est Ulquiorra qui tient le pistolet, et puis d'abor, c'est un pistolet bulles ! Bref, Lauren, tu fait sa complice, Szalel tu fais le fau otage **Fascinant**, et Ulquiorra, bah, tu tien le pistolet jusqu'a ce qu'on ai assez d'argent. Lorena et Moi, on reste cach dehors vous attendre. Compris tout le monde ?  
-Oui !  
-Oh ! J'oubliait ! J'ai vite fait ramass ca prs des poubelles ! Dit t'elle en leur donnant de vieux tissus.  
-Mais...A quoi cela va t'il nous servir ? Questionna Ulquiorra.  
-Dguisement !  
-Ok...Dit Lauren.

Ils enfilrent les ''draps'' sur leur paules, ressemblant ainsi de vulgaires chiffons.

-Quelle classe ! S'cria Clara.  
-Quelle odeur surtout ! Dit Lorena en se bouchant le nez.

Discrtement, Ulquiorra renifla l'habit :

-Oh...C'est pire que Yammi...

-All ! Allez y !

Ils entrrent alors dans la banque, Szalel fit mine de retirer de l'argent.  
Grimmjow se planta devant la banquire :

-Euh...Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? Demanda t'elle.  
Il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard tueur, la dvisagea un instant...

-Maintenant Ulquiorra. Dit t'il, toujours en regardant la banquire.  
-Hein ? Maintenant ?Mais de quoi ? Demanda t'elle.

Ulquiorra sortit ''l'arme'' et la pointa sur elle.

-Ecoutez moi femme, ceci est, comme les amricains le disent, un ''hold up'', donc vous devez nous donner de l'argent pour payer notre voyage afin que l' on puisse arriver bon port dans les plus bref dlais. Dit t'il calmement.  
(Vachement effrayant !) Se dit Lauren en se plaant prs de Grimmjow.

-Ah ! Mais...Mais...Balbuta la pauvre femme.  
-Ceci est un ordre, femme. Continua Ulquiorra.  
-Mais...  
-Bon ! Fait chier !!! Hurla Grimmjow.

Il saisi Szalel par le cou pour en faire son ''otage'' :

-Arg...Pas le cou....S'touffa ce dernier. Euh...Je veux dire....A l'aide !!!  
-J'ai un otage ! Je vais lui dgommer la gueule si vous ne me fil pas du fric !  
-Oh ! Mon dieu !!! S'cria la banquire ! Je....oh....

Elle s'vanouie.

-Oh bah merde....Dit Lauren.  
-Profitons en !

Grimmjow se mit tout casser dans la banque et russi trouver le coffre fort. Mais c'es Lauren qui ce chargea de prendre assez d'argent pour le voyage, Grimmjow tait bien trop occup tout casser en rigolant btement.

-On devrait tenir avec ca ! Dit-elle. Vite, on y va !  
-Mais...On vient peine de s'amuser ! Grogna Grimmjow.

Fin ! Et s'amuser....Ils vont le faire oh oui ! J'espre que ce chapitre vous a plus !  
Merci pour vos com's !  
*Vesena se situe au nord de veigy.

Excusez la faute pour SzaeleLa flemme de corriger ! Honte moi !


End file.
